


Of Babies and Broken Promises

by SoupySox



Series: Are We Okay? [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ahh I'm trying to think, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Debt, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Get ready ya'll, Guns, I could be forgetting some, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied sexy times, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Stalking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Stabbing, referenced miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupySox/pseuds/SoupySox
Summary: After finally rekindling with his mates after a miscarriage, Joshua finds himself in the middle of paying off his parents debt without knowing. But not with money per say, but with the lives of those around him. Will all his friends get dragged into the mess? Will they make it out unscathed?Backstories get revealed, the strength of love and friendships will be tested, friendships will be built, and of course, there'll be babies. Tons of Babies.(Can be read as a stand alone)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Are We Okay? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I'm so sorry this has taken so long. But finally it's here. 
> 
> To make some things clear before you read it, just know my Omegaverse is different than your usual one.  
> Betas are at the bottom of the pyramid, both genders can conceive. They do not release scents unless pregnant with an omega or alpha, in that case, they release the scent that will soon belong to their pup. Birthing a beta is seen as a failure, well known faces usually disown beta children.  
> Omegas are your usual omega but they're in the middle. Heats and babies, usually have softer scents that overpower the scent of a pup.  
> Alphas, housed at the top, have ruts and knots. Neither genders can have pups. Generally harder and huskier scents. 
> 
> Alpha-Omega bonds usually share the lovers' emotions, heat and rut cycles sync, and their scents usually can be smelt on each other even after not seeing one another since an extended period of time.
> 
> Alpha-Beta or Omega-Beta relationships cannot share emotions, scents cannot be rubbed off or shared. 
> 
> Beta-Beta is just like a normal human, you and me, relationships.

Joshua gripped the sheets of his bed tightly, curling up into the tightest ball that he could. Tears rolled down his cheeks, gently dripping off from his chin and onto the pillow that his face currently rests upon. He swallowed the sobs that bubbled in his throat, his knees tucked close to his chest. He sucked in a harsh breath, eyes focused on picture he held in his fingers. Even though it just barely looked like a true baby, it was his baby. Staring at her caused fresh, warm tears to race down his cheeks.

Earlier that day he helped deliver four pups, one of those four being stillborn. As much as he tried to comfort the grieving mother, his emotions went into overdrive. He struggled not to cry as he watched the omega fall apart in the arms of her mate. He saw himself so much in her. He could understand and relate to her so much more than he wanted too. It gave him no comfort knowing that others go through the same pain of losing a pup.

After he excused himself to the bathroom, he struggled to keep his composure. The healing he’d done was beginning to fail the test. The waterworks poured out when Wonwoo walked in, the omega hurrying to wrap his arms around his coworker, his friend. The warmth of a companion helped him to stay strong for the rest of the work day, but even with the support of a friend he couldn’t help but take more time to cry when he was finally all alone.

He struggled to stick his key inside the lock when he got home, his vision blurred with his emotions. He didn’t take the time to slide into his slippers. He placed down his bags and keys. Then dragged himself to the fridge, his chest heaved when he finally saw it, his knees struggling not to buckle. They kept the picture hung on the appliance. The picture of their lost pup. He plucked it off and dashed to his shared bedroom.

Now he lay still aside for the hiccups that stuck in his throat and shook his shoulders. He longed for the embrace of his two alphas. Although he was told to give them a call if they ever were needed, he couldn’t bring himself to take them away from their jobs and open the sealed wounds that decorated their hearts. They couldn’t take more time off just because he was emotional. That’s a waste of money. 

He couldn’t figure out why it still hurt, two years have passed since then and everyone else seemed to have moved on. Why hasn’t he? His heart still ached, tears continued to fall from his eyes. It hurt to think about the warmth that he’d felt back during his short lived pregnancy. Instead of the joy he felt when he felt soft thumps on the inside of his womb, he was left with the awful blurred vision of a crying Jeonghan holding him, afraid to lose his mate, while the beta sobbed in fear of losing his now lost pup. He could still hear the stomps of EMTs as they rushed to retrieve him, the shouts of Seungcheol as he begged for Joshua to stay awake. If only he could forget, as everyone else had seemed to have done.

Guilt continued to simmer in the bottom of his gut, the flame burning with rigor. He pressed his lips against the photo, muttering a soft apology. He imagined her looking more like Seungcheol than him, soft dark locks adorning her head, long eyelashes protecting her big droopy eyes. Not forgetting about those dimples that would brighten her smile. Now he could only think of the pain he caused both of his mates, the dream of fathering a pup brutally torn away before being handed over.

He placed the ultrasound picture down with care, rolling to face the ceiling. Tears raced down his temples. His throat stinging with held in sobs. He never got any comfort from either of his parents. He hasn’t heard from or seen either since his late teens. As much as he hated them, he wanted to run into the arms of his mother, cry into her chest as she’d gently stroke his hair. Tell him it wasn’t his fault, that she loved him. He wished that his dad would smile at him and promise him he did good. But he knew that it wouldn’t ever happen, he and his father were on thin ice since he never presented as an alpha, instead presenting as a beta. They disowned him when he announced that he’d been dating Seungcheol since they were 15, they called him a disgrace. Shouting profanities at him while trying to convince him that men should be with women, that it’s what god wanted of humankind. Launching a bible at him, effectively giving him a black eye. They convinced him that he was no child of theirs. They didn’t want anything to do with him. A son that was at the bottom of the sub-gender hierarchy was a son they didn’t want. 

He barely got hold of his phone and cat, the rest of his belongings ending up in a fire pit. Burning into ashes alongside the love his parents had for him a few short days later. He showed up at Seungcheol’s apartment, soaking wet with his pet tucked close to his chest. Tears blending in with the raindrops, his fringe slick against his forehead, eyes puffy and red. His seventeen year old self wrapping himself in Seungcheol’s arms. Growls crawled up the alpha’s throat, his fingers darting to gently prod the black eye. Joshua's whimpering brought tears to the elders eyes, he swore to protect his beta from those awful people. They spent the rest of that day cuddling, the cat, Miles, curled up by their feet. Movies playing on the tiny television. Ice cream melting as it sat uneaten while they slept, Josua pulled tightly against Seungcheol. 

By now, Miles has long passed and they’ve since moved to South Korea to be closer to the alphas parents. Not long after, they met Jeonghan and expanded their love to fit another. 

Joshua wiped his tears, swallowing some of the hiccups that threatened to escape his throat. Jumping up when he heard the door open, rushing to hide the picture and pretend to sleep. Making an attempt to even out his breathing. 

He could hear both his lovers calling out his name, but he didn’t reply. He stayed quiet, fighting against the tears that burned behind his eyes. Even though deep in his chest, he longed to be in the warmth of their arms. The footsteps grew louder. He stopped thinking about everything, his mind going blank. His breathing finally going smooth. Tears burned behind his eyelids, but he refused to let them fall. 

At last, the door to the bedroom burst open, a soft coo from Jeonghan entering his ears as his eyes landed on Joshua’s sleeping form. “Seungcheol!” He quietly called, “He’s in here. Smells like he’s been crying.” 

It barely took a second for Seungcheol to rush in, his eyes softening. “Did Wonwoo tell you too?” The older alpha asked, receiving a small nod as an answer. “It worries me, I wish he’d confide in us when it hurts.” 

Jeonghan walked over to Joshua, sitting on the bed before reaching over to run his fingers through the beta’s soft hair. “He’s too selfless, he needs to learn to take find time for himself.” 

Joshua couldn’t hold it anymore, his face scrunched up as a sob escaped his lips. Fresh, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. “I-I’m sorry!” He cried, “It hurts, it hurts so much! But I didn’t want you guys to hurt anymore b-because you moved on.” 

Both the alphas couldn’t help but to feel pity, Seungcheol moving to spoon his beta. He wrapped his arm around his mates stomach. He buried his nose into his lovers hair, inhaling deeply. “You should know we haven’t stopped hurting.” He mumbled, “We think about her everyday.” 

“But, you guys never act like it!” He hiccuped, the touch of Seungcheol helping to calm his emotions. 

“Oh, Joshua.” Jeonghan sighed, pressing a light kiss on the males nose. He pressed his own body onto Joshua’s. The alphas encasing him with their love and limbs. “We don’t have to act like it. We didn’t know or feel her like you did, but that doesn’t mean we don’t love her the same. We miss her, we wish she was here too. I promise that from now on I’ll be open emotion wise with you. I don’t want you to ever feel alone.” 

Joshua looked deeply into Jeonghan’s eyes, searching for a sign of lies but to no avail. “Me too.” He wished he could handle it like they did. If only he could support them like they did to him. 

“Joshua, please come to us if you feel upset. I hate seeing you cry.” Seungcheol explained between the kisses he pressed against the line of slowly drying tears. His hand moving under the beta’s shirt to press against his bare tummy. “I should make a promise to you too. I won’t ever hurt either of you, I don’t want our relationship to revolve around pain.”

He paused, thinking of a reply. All he could muster was a barely audible apology and a gentle nod. 

Jeonghan met the beta’s eyes after a quick peck on the lips, “You are perfect.”

The youngest nodded, a last few tears gently falling from his eyes accompanied by a wet laugh as the alpha pouted when he didn’t receive a kiss back. “I love you.” He whispered. 

His hips bucked gently when another kiss was placed on his lips, his face heating up.

He could hear Seungcheol whisper blatantly, with red cheeks. “Are you down for sex?” He replied with another nod, making Seungcheol shake his head that was buried into his neck. “I want to hear you say it, don’t want to pressure you into anything. You don’t have to.” 

“Yes, yes I want it.” He said clearly, his voice trailing off into a soft moan as his mind gradually grew too focused on the hand that slowly crawled up his abdomen towards his chest. Sloppy kisses running along his jaw, bring a light flush to cover his cheeks. Jeonghan’s lips soon pressed against his own, the alphas hands traveling to the waistband on his pants. Fingertips pressed against his pelvis with a featherlight touch. A quiet gasp left his lips, his back arching gently at the shivers it sent down his spine. 

-

Away from the lovers who were currently loving, a pair of mates found themselves being torn apart. Anxiously waiting to be informed about the condition of their pup. Their nails chewed down, knees bouncing. Jihoon found himself resting his head on Sooyoung's chest, tears pooled heavy in his eyes. His alpha placed his hand on Jihoons shoulder, “Hey, whatever happens, we can’t break. We have to be there for each other and Jihyung.”

Jihoon, looked up at Soonyoung. “I’ll love you and him forever. We won’t fall apart, I promise.” He reached to kiss his mate, “But I’m so scared.”

“Don’t worry, they’re doing their best.”

Finally, a surgeon walked into the room, nearing the mated couple. He pulled his mask off his face, a sorrowful expression on his features. Jihoon shot up, “Wonwoo! What happened? Is he alright?” He asked, holding onto the fellow omega’s shirt. 

Wonwoo struggled to search find words, “I don’t know how to tell you two,” he sighed, negative pheromones leaking through his cheap hospital scent blockers. Watching as the expressions of the pair dropped, “He, he didn't make it. It was too much of a strain on his heart. He flatlined. We failed to get his heart to, his heart to beat again.” 

The world around Jihoon shattered. 

All the noise around him turning into a fuzzy blur. He could only feel was the heavy thumping of his heart. His hands curled into a fist. Breathing becoming ragged. 

His eyes blew wide, not really focusing on anything. The blood in his veins suddenly feeling like molasses. He could feel every breath enter his lungs. 

His pup, whom he’d brought home three months earlier.

The baby’s whose smile brightened their lives.

His cries, although loud, was music to his ears.

The labor he spent 32 hours in, suddenly felt like it was for nothing. 

His brain turned to mush.

Before he knew it, he fell hard on his knees with a blood curdling wail erupting from his throat. Hard sobs racked his shoulders as he held his mouth, tears rolling quickly down his cheeks.

Soonyoung rushed down to hold his mate, tears decorating his own face. He stuck his face into the juncture of the omega’s neck and shoulder, doing his best to scent and calm him. To no avail. He could not produce a gentle scent, at least not one to console his mate. 

The alpha struggled to swallow his emotions, salty liquid hanging off of his eyelashes. Heavy exhales leaving his lips. 

Wonwoo couldn’t stop the extreme guilt that filled his being, tears of his own crawling through his tightly shut eyelids. His shoulders rocked with the sharp intakes of air he took in. His voice barely a whisper, repeating “I’m sorry.” Over and over again like a chant. 

He could only remember the struggle the pair went through trying to conceive, his childhood friend trusted him with the life his child. Even just as an assistant, he felt like it was all his fault.

For some reason unbeknownst to him, his own mate came into mind. A hard frown painted across his features stark in contrast to his usual smile that showed off his canines. He could only imagine the disappointment Mingyu felt in him. 

All the other waiting people struggled to be comfortable. Some looking away. Other pretended nothing was going on. Some had tears in their own eyes. The depressing emotions hanging heavily in the air, unable to be masked. 

-

Hansol opened the door to his and Seungkwan's shared apartment, a plastic bag held tightly in hand. He threw off his cap which hit the ground and kicked off his shoes. “I’m back!” He shouted, holding up the bag, “I have the Hotteok, of which you actually begged me for. While crying. And clutching my shirt. You told me you’d die without it!” 

His eyebrows raised when he got no response from his boyfriend. He cautiously made his way to their shared bedroom, his footsteps light. Ready to surprise his mate. 

His hand hovered over the doorknob, hesitation filling his chest. Usually he’d have gotten a response by now. Plus, if Seungkwan had wanted it so bad why would he fall asleep. That wasn’t like him. Pushing his thoughts to the back of his head, he twisted the knob. Opening the door with his face scrunched. 

Hansol’s face loosened when he saw his mate. Curled up against the backboard of his bed. Tears streaking his face as he looked at his toes. His head shot up as Hansol entered, rushing out of the sheets to hug the alpha. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. 

“I-I thought you left me!” He cried, “I thought I was going to have to raise little Hana alone!” 

A chuckle left Hansol’s lips as he patted the omega’s hair. “I promised that I’d never ever let you feel alone when I asked you out, why could I break it. Plus, I could never leave you or, Hana?” 

Seungkwan’s face dropped, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He began sputtering, “I thought it was cute. Plus, if we visit your family in the states we could change it to, I think you pronounce it, Hannah?” He admitted, standing up slowly. 

Hansol pressed light kisses all over his boyfriend's face, placing the bag down to cup his hands on the currently barely flat stomach that housed his pup with care. “Well I can’t help but to agree with you, It’s perfect. But how are you so sure that they’re a girl?”

Seungkwan turned pink, he began sputtering. “I just have a feeling!”

He removed his hands with a chuckle and pulled Seungkwan into a hug, squeezing him as tightly as he thought was safe. His arms encased the man for a second longer before releasing. “Now I bought what you wanted, Hotteok. Why don’t we share a little three in the morning snack?” 

Seungkwan couldn’t stop himself from colliding their lips in a kiss, “God, I love you so much. This is why I’m having your pup.” 

-

The trio fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms even though they were sticky and could’ve used a quick shower. Joshua, once again, in the dead center. Seungcheol’s knot resting deep within his entrance. No protection stopping the warmth that flooded into his abdomen. The alpha draped over him, Jeonghan doing the same. Deep snores filled the silence of the room. The warmth of love hovering over them, strengthening the bond that they share. 

What they didn’t know, was the presence of a figure that stood outside their window. The slender shadow hung onto the concrete window box, avoiding the Forget Me Nots that blew in the harsh winter winds. His face dusted with a light cherry color, hair blowing in every which way. 

The man pushed himself off of his spot, reaching out for out of place bricks to grip onto. He pulled himself up the side of the building, never once losing his footing. Swiftly, he reached the top of the twelve story penthouse, avoiding any windows with open curtains. Finally, The figure hauled himself onto the flat roof. 

“Myungho, what’s the update?” A voice greeted, walking over to greet him with open arms. 

“It went as planned, we should be able to continue with the operation. We’ll have to wait till the right time to strike.” Minghao answered, avoiding the hug. Using his arms to hold the light jacket closer to his person. “Where’s Chan, I thought he was with you.”

The other shrugged, “Said my alpha pheromones gave him a headache, must be jealous.”

Minghao sighed, the pride of the alpha that stood before him making his own head hurt. Being part of the lowest subgender, a beta, made him wish that it didn’t exist. “Seokmin, please get over yourself. You know Chan’s been getting dizzy and warm as of lately, take it easy on him.”

Avoiding the topic, the alpha moved closer, sniffing the air around Minghao. “You smell, oddly husky. Why is that?” He tugged the beta closer to him by his shoulders, pushing his head into the juncture of neck, breathing deeply. 

“Nothing! Get off.” He shouted, pushing the alpha off of him, “I’m leaving, see you at home.” 

He didn’t spare a goodbye as he jumped off the roof onto a lower one, swinging from a telephone pole onto the ground. He exhaled deeply, the fear of Seokmin finding him out scared him. The risk of that could end in death and he has so much to live for as of now. Even if it doesn’t seem like it. He stared at the moon, the knowledge of it being the same moon his lover looks at giving him a sense of peace. He’ll find his way out. It’s just gonna take some time.


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo’s fingers were wrapped around the cup that held his coffee, he stared down into the liquid which was shaking with his hands.
> 
> -
> 
> He turned to look out the window. Ignoring the tears that threatened to fall. Everything would fall into place eventually. Hopefully. 
> 
> -
> 
> “Don’t kill me please! Please don’t hurt me! Please! My baby!” Tears fell from his eyes at a pace faster than he thought possible, his body wriggling to get away. 
> 
> -
> 
> He didn’t notice the tears rolling down his cheeks until Jeonghan was wiping them away. 
> 
> -
> 
> The borders of everything he could observe was building into blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than i would've liked, but the chapter is twice the size of the last so there's that.
> 
> Well, here it is!
> 
> Enjoy!

It had taken three months for them to notice that anything was wrong. They did genuinely believe it was a stomach bug that had infected Joshua that was causing him to vomit and lose his appetite. But when the sickness persisted, Jeonghan and Seugcheol grew too antsy. Joshua became worried himself, afraid that it could be what he was dreading. 

He walked into his job, saying hello to the receptionists as he made his way to the nursery wing. He felt fine that morning, his fever had gone down and he could stomach a full two slices of toast. He clocked himself in. Checking to see who was on schedule, surprised to see both Jihoon and Wonwoo in. The pair on thin ice since Jihoon’s pup, Jihyung, passed away. Joshua remembered when he’d been informed, a hysterical Jihoon sobbing into the other line of the phone. Since then the omega himself became more reserved. He did the bare minimum he had to at the clinic, seeing all the parents happy with their pups making him angry and full with despair. 

He walked into the break room, surprised to see both omegas inside. There was silence. Everyone else inside seemed to be choking on the thickness of the air. Tension pulled taut between the two. 

Eventually the rest of the nurses melted away, checking on their patients like Joshua should be doing too. Leaving Joshua alone with the two. What felt like hours, in reality just a couple seconds, passed by. He didn’t know what to say. Who was he to give them advice? He was in no place to do so. But something had to be done. He’d have to leave them to themselves. Who was better to fix their so far along lasting friendship than them?

He walked away as well. Too afraid of losing either of them. 

-

“I’m sorry.” 

The deep voice echoed in the room. 

Wobbly with emotion. 

Regret dripping from the words. 

Wonwoo’s fingers were wrapped around the cup that held his coffee, he stared down into the liquid which was shaking with his hands. His reflection was a blur in the harsh tasting drink. His features were unable to be made out. But he had never been able to see himself. Not after what happened. The guilt helped him lose himself. He didn’t know the person that was staring back at him. Whoever it was, it wasn’t him. The dark bags under the eyes. The permanent crease between their eyebrows. The emotionless eyes. Hollowed cheeks. The apology was the first thing he felt himself say in a while. 

Jihoon barely caught the words, tears springing to his eyes. “For what?” He whispered. 

Soonyoung and him had been drifting as of lately, their relationship felt tense. The mark that decorated his neck felt weak. Unlike the hormones he felt coursing between their bond when Jihyung had finally come. Even after promising to love each other for years to come, through thick and thin. Neither of them wanted to do anything in bed or out. Their house became cold, it no longer felt like a home. He nor Soonyoung looked healthy, eating became a chore. The other dropped his dance classes for the time being, it was unknown if or when he had plans to start again. 

The distance between them on the bed grew wider. It felt miles long. He hadn’t felt real warmth in too long. When their baby passed, he took their lives from before with him.

Wonwoo found himself struggling to answer, his throat burning around the lump in the center of it. “For, for killing your baby.” His reflection in the cup began to ripple with the salty tear that fell and landed in the drink. 

The other couldn’t stop himself from turning around to stare at Wonwoo, tears trailing down his cheeks at a surprising pace. “You didn’t kill him. None of you did.” He whimpered, 

“Then why do I feel so guilty?!” Wonwoo couldn't help the way he shot up, his coffee spilling, his own voice growing louder. Tears of his own rolled down his cheeks. 

Jihoon shrugged, tears hanging off of his chin. “I don’t know, Wonwoo? Why do you?”

Said omega looked to his hands instead of his drink. Although he didn’t want to, he knew the answer to that question. “Because you,” He stopped himself, it was growing increasingly harder to speak, “Because you fell apart in front of my eyes. Because I heard his last heartbeat. You never went back to your normal self.” Wonwoo placed down the cup, sick of looking at the monster that was his reflection. 

Jihoon’s eyes landed on his feet, his vision to blurry to work effectively. “How could I go back to normal? He was still so young, we never got his first word.” He said shakily, his chest rising and falling at a faster pace. Jihyung’s image flashe led through his mind. The pup’s laughter in his ears. Before he knew it, a painful sob tore from his throat. “I never blamed you, nor did Soonyoung. We just, we didn’t raise him to be strong enough. We failed as parents! How do we feel good about ourselves after that?” 

Wonwoo bolted to hold the other tightly in a hug, tucking his head into his chest. He held him closely, supporting the shaking shoulders. 

“Now he, he doesn’t love me anymore! Soonyoung hasn’t shown me that he loves me since! What did I do?” Jihoon rambled, two wet blotches forming on the older’s shirt. “If I try to cuddle, he pushes me off. If I suggest anything like a movie night he says he’s too tired. What am I doing wrong?”

Wonwoo pressed his nose into his friend’s hair, rubbing circles into his back. He was glad about the shift in conversation. Knowing he wasn’t blamed lifted thousands of pounds from his shoulders. “You’re not doing anything wrong.” How could he console a breaking relationship? Sure, he and Mingyu had drawn their relationship thin recently, they always ended up back in each others arms. Besides he had no reason to feel guilty anymore. Now he could try and wean into his old self although it’s going to take a while. He finally found words, pushing them from his lips awkwardly. “Talk to him, he’s probably taking it differently.”

Jihoon nodded his head up and down with vigor, trying to hide his snot covered face. He pulled away and ran to clean himself up. The other omega took this time to wipe his eyes and fix his own hair. He looked down at his shirt, suddenly glad that he hadn’t changed and started his shift yet. 

Wonwoo watched as a bubbly tear-filled laugh escaped Jihoon as he dabbed his eyes with a napkin. “Sorry about your shirt, and pushing my problems onto you. I guess we never changed.” He paused, his expression faltering. “Just like the old times. You always helped me solve my problems.”

Wonwoo shrugged and lifted an arm to rub at his nape, “Guess I did, huh?” He looked off to the side, mouth dropping as he took in their surroundings. He picked up his coffee in haste, “As much as I’d love to talk to you all day, we’re still at work. We’ve got to get working.”

“Ack! I completely forgot!” He was already out of the door when he turned to face Wonwoo, a smirk on his face, stark in contrast against his still puffy red eyes. “I bet I can beat you there.”

Wonwoo shook his head slowly and whispered, “Never in a million years,” 

-

“Your legs are longer than mine! That’s not fair!”

-

Junhui looked out the window of the plane, a heavy sigh landing in the air. He missed his lover enough to make his heart hurt. He hasn’t seen the beta in almost half a year. All he’s been getting as of lately is short texts back and short hushed phone calls. Worry pooling in his belly at the idea of something being wrong with his boyfriend. He shut his eyes gently, taking a deep breath. They hadn’t bonded yet, but he understood. He still wasn’t introduced to family or friends. He was fine with that though, cause he knew he’d be told if anything was wrong. He was sure of that.

He picked up his cellphone, turned it on and began to scroll through his contacts. He finally landed on it, Minghao’s. He stared at the photo, a smile curling on his lips. It brought back a joyous memory, the icing on his cheek, the look of fury on his face. He remembered their makeup sex that night. That was the last time they saw each other. 

He shook his head to clear it, his finger pressing on the call button. He put the phone up to his ear. His knee began to bounce as it began to ring once. Twice. A third time. Finally, it picked up. 

“Hello?” Minghao’s fuzzy voice came through, sounding almost concerned and wary, his leg stopped moving as a warm feeling filled his chest. 

“Hey, it’s me. Jun.” He murmured, a sigh of relief entering his ear. “I wanted to tell you that I’m gonna be in Seoul to meet with friends, any chance we could maybe meet up?” 

He could hear inaudible murmuring before loud, quick steps, they went on for no longer than fifteen seconds before stopping. The sound of rustling bushes and hushed panting ended the short silence between them. “Sorry I didn’t hear you. What was that?” 

Hurt crawled up his throat. He swallowed it down. 

“I’m gonna be in Seoul, I, uh, wanted to know if we could meet up or something. I haven’t seen you in a while and I,” He paused, turning to see the snoring passenger next to him. “I really miss you.”

“Oh Jun, I miss you too, so much.” Jun’s heart sank when little sniffles came through. “But you know I can’t right now, not for a little while.”

Disappointment struck him hard, a soft, “Okay,” fell from his lips as he slouched back in his seat. He could feel tears of frustration burn behind his eyes. Why was their relationship so one sided? He hated that he loved the beta so much when it didn’t feel like it was reciprocated. He knew nothing, he was always told to wait. He didn’t know where the boy was, who he spent his time with, or if he even truly loved him back. 

“Look Jun,” Minghao started after a deep breath, “I promise, on my own very life, that as soon as I can, I will run from wherever I am to wherever you are. It’s not safe to bring you into my current situation, I’m doing my best to get out but it’s gonna take time.”  
“Well, I guess this is bye then?” He murmured, feeling a little numb.

“Yeah, I love you. I’ll see you in a little while.” 

“Love you.” Jun ended the call, struggling to keep his composure. That was how every call ended. It was becoming harder and harder to love, but he didn’t struggle to stay faithful. Every female and male that came his way was rejected. But when asked where his lover was, he had no answer. What kind of love was that? 

He turned to look out the window. Ignoring the tears that threatened to fall. Everything would fall into place eventually. Hopefully. 

-

Minghao sat in the same bush, he knew he should’ve left by now. Seokin grows suspicious of him rather quickly, but he stayed curled up. Holding his curved stomach with fondness. Although he should be worried about the small size for being over halfway through the pregnancy, he wasn’t. It relieved him, he didn’t have to worry about the others finding out. He struggled to stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks. 

Jun must’ve been so mad at him. He wouldn’t be surprised if he broke up with him soon. If only he could be honest, but that’d end badly. He roughly wiped his eyes and began to crawl out of the bush. The sun was hanging low in the sky, he had taken too much time. He began to sprint back to his original location, even though it took a toll on his body. He placed a hand on his stomach, “I’m sorry, little one. I’ll take care of you.”

-

Joshua smiled when he happened to walk out of his patient’s room and witness Wonwoo and Jihoon talking. The other workers must’ve been confused to see the two finally reconcile by the looks on their faces. It relieved him to see that they resolved their differences on their own, now they could go back to eating lunch together. He checked his watch, ten hours passed since he started, his shift was over. His shoulders slouched with the work of the day. He walked into the lobby where the two happened to be stationed.

“You guys alright?” He asked as he walked up to them, placing his clipboards on the desk.

They nodded in unison, “We went through our misunderstandings and cleared them.” Jihoon answered, a troubled look clouding his eyes, working against the smile on his lips. “We both still have problems to work through relating to the more personal portion of our lives. But in the workplace, we’ll be fine.” 

Joshua smiled, “That’s great to hear, I’m glad the tension is cleared.” In an instant he began to feel dizzy, gripping onto a door frame to keep his balance. He held his head in his palm, hissing into the air. His stomach twisted into knots, causing his face to turn into one of displeasure. “Ack!” He cursed, struggling to stay upright.

“Woah, you alright?” Wonwoo asked, running over to help him steady his currently spinning world. 

He nodded his head, thanking Wonwoo for his help. “Yeah, I’m fine. In fact, that's the exact reason I came to you guys.” He straightened his back with a small exhale, “I know this is a hard topic for you two, more than it is for me, so I’m sorry. But I, I think I might be pregnant again and I wanted to know if you could sneak me a pregnancy test? They’re really accurate and all.”

Their eyes blew wide, smiles growing on their faces. Jihoon rushed over to take a good look over Joshua. “How long ago did you have sex with the boys? How long have you been feeling sick?” He questioned feeling the beta’s forehead, Joshua’s face turning a light shade of pink. 

“Jihoon, come on.” Wonwoo scolded lightly, giving the omega a light pat on the head. “Let’s get the test, are you gonna take it at home or here?” 

Joshua thought for a quick second, then shook his head. “I was hoping at home with Seungcheol and Jeonghan so they can be more involved. I really don’t want a repeat of last time.” 

They all softened, eye contact dissipating. Everyone knew what happened, and they all felt sorry for reasons that were beyond Joshua. He believed that Jihoon should be the one they all should be afraid for, the omega was still unstable when it came to emotions. Everyone ignored him and his pain, they all believed it could’ve been prevented had they kept a better eye on Jihyung. Jihoon and Soonyoung were blamed for death along with Wonwoo which was disgusting. It didn’t help that people still babied Joshua about miscarriages over one that happened years ago.

He tried his best to forgive society, but he couldn’t bring himself to. To see the pain that they went through just trying to move on hurt even him. The discomfort of stares made them all sweat with anxiety. He remembered all the times they hung out without the couples for fear that they’d be cursed at, it truly wasn’t fair. He was taken back to the present by Jihoon who was glowing with joy.

When he finally had the test in his hands everything felt surreal. “Thank you, I’ll tell you guys first. Even before Seungkwan, just don’t tell him.” He pulled Jihoon into a tight hug, refusing to let go.

The short omega shrugged, wrapping his arms around the beta. “As long as I get babysitting rights, I’m fine. I hope you get the result you’re looking for. Good luck, don’t be afraid.” Jihoon remarked, pressing his head into the beta’s chest. 

Wonwoo joined too, wrapping around both of them. The guilt he once felt began to drip away. The future was now. He wanted to live in it. With no sadness. No hurt. And of course, no broken relationships. He released them and took a step back. “Now, don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Joshua pulled away slowly, “They’re all yours. Jihoon, the family’s nanny.” He was relishing the atmosphere, it was the first time in a long time he felt comfortable in the workplace. But Wonwoo was right, his mates were expecting him to be home soon. He waved as he began to leave, “Really, thank you. Stay safe, see you guys tomorrow.”

-

Seungkwan walked alongside Hansol with their fingers intertwined, one hand resting over the curve of his stomach. This was going to be one of their last dates before the baby, even though there were still four months to go. Hansol was usually occupied with his job or Seungkwan’s feet were too swollen. For once, they both could love under the dim street lamps, swinging their hands between each other. 

His eyes caught on the local pet shop window, revealing a small white puppy on the other side. He immediately ran the fastest he had in months to get a closer look. His jaw dropped as he and the puppy shared eye contact. “Hansol, I need him.” He demanded lightly with stars in his eyes. 

Hansol shook his head, “Seungkwan, you know we can’t. Maybe after the baby comes.” He began, trying to pry Seungkwan off the window, “He’d need to be taken-”

“You don’t understand! He won’t be here in four months!” he paused, watching as the small white canines paws pressed against the glass and began to yip with joy at him. “You’re never home, come on! Let him keep me company!”

“Seungkwan, please.” He pleaded, trying to divert his lover’s eyes from the ball of fluff. He didn’t succeed, instead the buzz of his phone distracted him. He took the call after noticing it was Seungcheol, who also happened to be his boss, he held his finger up to pause any argument that would come from the omega’s mouth. 

Seungkwan pouted, crossing his arms while waiting for his mate to get off the phone. Hanson’s job as a police officer really took away from their time out, it always left Seungkwan upset. Yes, his job was helping countless people, but it always took his Hansol away from him. 

“Oh my god, I’ll be there as fast as I can. Tell him we’re standing outside that small pet shop, Heavenly Paws I think it is.” He quickly tucked his phone in his pocket. Hurrying to grab his car keys. He pulled Seungkwan close, his frantic scent causing the omega to begin to worry. He pressed a gentle kiss against his lips, “It’s an emergency,” he searched for words to describe it not too graphically, “Seungcheol called me to the scene, they don’t know if the victim will make it. I have to go, don’t move, Jooheon is coming to pick you up and bring you home. I love you, stay where you are.” 

Seungkwan could feel tears brimming in his eyes as he watched Hansol run off. Now he felt selfish, fingers trailing down the glass. His lover soon ran out of his sight as a tear rolled down his cheek. He felt even worse as he pushed open the door of the dimly candle lit pet shop.

He waved to the tan alpha smelling man who had a big smile a pearly whites, a lanky uninterested looking unscented man stood next to him behind the counter. “Welcome! How are you today? Need any help?” The smiley one asked, waving back at him. 

Seungkwan almost found his smile creepy, but shrugged it off. Jooheon was gonna be here soon, for now he’d take a look at the puppy. “I was good, but my mate had to leave because of an emergency. And I’m just looking, my alpha wouldn’t let me actually get one.” 

“Alright then, take your time.” The man chirped, moving to tend to the parrots.

Seungkwan walked over to the same puppy he’d been looking at, cooing when it noticed him. “Hey boy, hey.” He reached his hand down to stroke the soft fur.

The puppy leaned into his hand, it’s tail thumping against the ground rapidly. The omega found it cute, releasing a pleased scent as the worry from before drained. He checked the identification card, but struggled as the font was too small to read. He shrugged, he couldn’t adopt the canine anyway. 

The tan one stepped over, scaring Seungkwan as he interrupted. “Ah, I see you’re interested in our newest addition. He’s a Bichon Frise and usually shy, it seems like you got through to him.” 

Seungkwan jumped, a nervous laughter escaping his lips. “How c-cool, too bad he’s not mine.” 

“Nonsense! Your mate’s not here, adopt him, you can’t be stopped. Myungho, get the adoption sheets!” He announced grabbing Seungkwan by the hand and dragging him off to the back. The other male, Myungho apparently, slinked away to the back of the store. 

“N-no, I, I couldn’t. It’s really not a problem.” Seungkwan sputtered, hands rushing to hold his bump as the feeling of safety dripped away. “The baby on the way and all, it’s not a great time.”

Before he knew the hold on him grew rough, dragging him away from the front and into the back of the store. He was forced through the shop, looking around with blurred vision for anybody who could help him. His screams were covered by a palm that pressed against his lips. As much as he tried to bite and lick the hand, it didn’t budge. Instead, only a salty taste filled his mouth. He wished he could spit it out but for clear reason he couldn’t. His eyes grew more watery, the salty liquid rolling down his cheeks. 

The cold outside air whipped his face as he was pushed outdoors. He began to kick and flail his arms and feet. Eventually getting picked up by his waist with his arms locked. He thrashed his legs, watching the back of a van open up. He began to shriek, hoping someone would hear him and come to his aid. 

The other male was on the inside, ready to hold him down. He sobbed, his limbs going slack while he was thrown into the vehicle. His head smashed against a wall and he couldn’t find the strength to stop his captor from tying his hands and feet together. He then felt hands engulf his bump and immediately felt the need to protect it. His voice high with screams, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Let me go!” He cried, struggling against the rope. 

Before the doors could close, Myungho stopped the other. “Wait! Seokmin, hand me the knife in your boot.” He asked and made a grabbing motion with his hands.

Seokmin laughed, his bright smile curling on his lips. “I didn’t know you wanted to take it that far.” He remarked, reaching for the weapon. “Don’t be too rough, he’s still pregnant after all.” 

The doors slammed shut and Seungkwan fell into hysterics as darkness enveloped them. “Don’t kill me please! Please don’t hurt me! Please! My baby!” Tears fell from his eyes at a pace faster than he thought possible, his body wriggling to get away. 

“Shhh. I’m not gonna hurt you.” He whispered, “Relax, don’t stress yourself out.” 

Seungkwan looked at the other with shaky eyes, unsure of whether to trust him or not. He stopped struggling, “What are you going to do?” He asked with a wobbly voice, holding his hands close to him as his head began to throb. 

“I won’t do anything to harm you, just please stop struggling.” 

The omega’s face went blank, before twisting into a glare that made the beta gulp with the heat of it. “You kidnap me, throw me into a truck, make me hit my head! Don’t forget to mention, I’m pregnant! And you expect me to stay calm. Are you dumb or are you stupid?” 

Minghao threw his hands up in exasperation, “Please, god, you can trust me.” 

Seungkwan wiggled away from the other, avoiding his stomach. “Why should I? What have you done to make me trust you?” He hissed, trying to pull his hands out of the ties behind his back. He grew frustrated when all he was met with was pain and burning. Tears boiled behind his eyes as he continued, a hard sob escaping his throat.

“S-stop that! You’ll hurt yourself!” Minghao cried, rushing over to hold the omega down. “I promise I’m not gonna hurt you! Do you really need proof?”

“Of course I do! Let go of me!” He shouted, yelping when they hit a bump on the road.

The beta sat down and began to unzip his coat, letting out a shaky breath. Junhui’s face flashed across his vision, he couldn’t help the wobbly apology that pulled itself out of his throat. He held his gently curved stomach with his palm. “You can’t see it can you?”

With his cheek pressed against the cool metal and his butt up in the air he shook his head, “The real question is, can you see it?” He muttered sarcastically, still making an attempt to free his hands that were tied against his back.

A groan escaped Minghao as he walked over and pulled out the knife, “You’re so hard to work with.” He grabbed the omega’s hands and sliced the rope with the weapon. “Now, this is gonna be a little awkward, please bear with me and keep quiet. Now, sit up.”

Seungkwan did as told, grateful when his hands were finally released. Fear hung low in his gut when his hands were grabbed, all he could do was trust the he’d been told and hope that his back wouldn’t get stabbed. 

Instead of discomfort or searing heat, he was met with warm skin. There was a slight curvature which he wouldn’t have noticed without both hands being placed on it. His jaw dropped, “You’re preg-!”

Minghao rushed to cover Seungkwan’s mouth, “He doesn’t know!” He hissed, motioning to where the driver would be seated. 

“You haven’t told the father!” The omega exclaimed quietly, a look of distaste on his face.

Minghao shook his head, “God no! He’s not the dad.” He sat down, reaching to cut Seungkwan’s leg ties as well. “I mean, the dad doesn’t know. But believe me, he is not the dad.”

“Do you know who is?” 

Minghao struggled to answer, afraid of being pushed to admit who was. He looked at his feet, “I do.” He mumbled, wishing that Junhui could be beside him right now. But he was stronger than that, he’d have to live through this hell just a little longer until he could run into his arms. “But I haven’t seen him in half a year, and it’s starting to hurt.”

“Why don’t you see him then?” Seungkwan asked, eyes soft as he stared in front of him at the shadow of his captor. He couldn’t believe that half a year had passed, meaning that this beta was as far along as him with barely a fraction of his size. How unfair.

He paused, falling against the cool flat surface under him. “There’s so much more to this than that. I have so much on my shoulders right now. Your life being one of those things.” He watched as moonlight pierced and illuminated the omega’s horrified expression. “I’ll keep you safe though, your mate is gonna be waiting for you and all.”

The younger looked at his own feet, unable to swallow the fear that bubbled in his throat. He a barely noticeable thump on his womb, tears filling his eyes. He had no control over his life as of now, that meant the safety of his pup wasn’t in his hands either. He was still wary about trusting the mystery male who claimed that he was trustworthy. Not to mention the alpha who was driving this vehicle. “Why are you doing this?”

“I can’t tell you, not yet.”

-

Joshua sat on the toilet, his mates across from him on the tub. His knee bouncing while he fought hard to refrain from biting his nails. His mind was a blur, thoughts racing across his head. Inside the sink was the pregnancy test, there were five more minutes until it was supposed to answer the big question. 

“You nervous?” Seungcheol asked, his own fingers entwined and placed under his chin with his elbows propped on his knees. 

“Yeah.”

Jeonghan reached over to quickly ruffle Joshua’s hair, “Don’t be. We’ll get through this together. Like we always do.”

The beta couldn’t help the doubt he felt in his gut. He was unsure of whether he wanted a second chance at being a father. There were so many things that could go wrong. He could miscarry again, he could have a stillbirth. He could lose the baby after it was born, likewise to Soonyoung and Jihoon losing Jihyung. 

“What happens if it’s positive?” Joshua looked up with tears in his vision, fear lingering in his gut. He didn’t want to fail again. He doesn’t think he can handle another heartbreak of that extent, the failure would shatter him.

Seungcheol sighed heavily, “We’ll get through anything that test says together. False or positive, we won’t let you go. I promise.” 

“Me too, I promise as well. You deserve the world.” Jeonghan insisted, his hands brushing his fringe over his head. 

They sat in comfortable silence. Joshua didn’t know his mates were so accepting. He’d expected them to be tense, but they were so relaxed. He wished he could be more like them, however he’d been so close to her. His daughter was so close to him then ripped away. They didn’t feel her like she did. They didn’t know about her until she was gone. He understood that it hurt them too, but the extent of pain he felt was in his opinion was, worse to put it shortly. He still felt like a murderer, or a failure from time to time. Imagining how much more happy they’d be with a smiley little toddler running around. 

Maybe if he really loved her he would’ve done more to protect her. 

He didn’t notice the tears rolling down his cheeks until Jeonghan was wiping them away. A gentle sob escaped his lips as he pulled the alpha into a hug. No words were shared between them just raw emotion. 

Jeonghan’s hands moved in circles over his mate’s back, his arms wrapped around his body tightly. Joshua held his shoulders. Crying into his neck. He hated himself so much for thinking so negatively. He’d done what he thought was best and it didn’t work. If only he understood what killed her, maybe he’d be more content. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, the timer went off. Jeonghan pulled away. “This is it.” He announced, hovering over the sink. He looked at both of his mates, studying their expressions. Joshua still looked scared, and who could blame him? Seungcheol just looked nervous, his knees too started to bounce up and down. “Are you guys ready?” 

They both nodded even though they weren’t. Joshua thought back to what Jihoon said, he didn’t know what result he wanted to see. Both had their ups and downs. How could he hope for either? He raised his gaze up towards Jeonghan who held the test in his hands. 

There was a light buzz in both Seungcheol and Joshua’s ears alike. 

They both had no clue about what they wanted to hear. 

They sure wished they did. 

“It’s positive.” 

-

Seokmin gripped the steering wheel in his fingers. He hated doing this, the fake smiles, the joyful voice. It was all an act. An act he hated. 

The conversation he once could hear clearly turned to mumbles, even his extraordinary hearing couldn’t hear them. He strained to pick up anything said. All he could hear was a mumbled “You’re!” He rolled his eyes, that omega was too damn loud. It made his head hurt. 

The road ahead of him was dark as he entered the woods, but he knew exactly where he was going. If he didn’t make it to their destination he couldn’t tell the consequences. He just had to get the job done, and soon. He had five months to execute the full plan. 

Both he, Minghao, and Chan were working tonight. His mind traveled towards the idea of the beta. He hated acting like he was better than the boy. His heart cherished him. He prayed Chan’s duty to end out well, even if the ending could’ve been grim on the other side. 

He couldn’t think about the victims. He wasn’t allowed to feel emotions. It was his job to be unfazed. 

Even if it was hard.

Seokmin never broke his facade.

He pulled up to a normal looking cabin. The logs stacked upon each other, the awful structure letting the unforgiving harsh winds straight inside. It must’ve been freezing inside. But he knew the basement would be just a little warmer to the omega’s benefit. He’d be staying down there for a while. He laughed, hopefully this would be fun.

-

Jihoon walked up the staircase to his and Soonyoung’s bedroom. He’d been a little antsy since he decided he’d talk to the alpha earlier that day, the feeling only increasing after a sharp pain invaded the bite mark on his neck. But, if he could do it with Wonwoo, he could do it with his mate. Though he could see how hesitant the other omega still was around him, it helped their relationship. Even when it only happened this very morning.

He felt a shiver crawl up his spine and suddenly noticed how the house felt empty despite the fact that his mate should be home. Not to mention the presence of something more that made his nose and heart sting. He couldn’t name it, yet it created an eerie feeling that caused his flight instinct to scream at him. He didn’t stop. He continued to move forward, persevering through the knot that hung heavy in his gut.

A thick scent filled his nose when he finally made it to the door, making his stomach twist. He became scared of the knob that he held tightly in his grip. Horrible scenarios flashed across his vision, blurring his intentions. He’d made plans to talk to Soonyoung about their relationship and whether it was working or not, but now he was unsure. 

As loveless as it felt and neglected as he was, he missed the alpha all the time. He couldn’t find it in him to let go. He wanted to try again, he was determined to make it work. 

He twisted the knob, taking a hesitant step forward. His stomach lurched as a heavy, metallic scent stuffed his nose. Ragged breathing drifted into his ears, leading him to stop in his tracks. “S-Soonyoung?” He whispered warily, his bones stiff, the room too dim to see anything. 

“J-ji?” Said a horse whisper, followed by hoarse coughs. It sounded pained, the words laced with regret. 

“Soonyoung!” He cried, running towards the voice. Through the awful lighting and his poor vision all he could see was his mate lying on the cold floor. He bent down with tears eyes, confused when his hand instead of meeting soft warm skin, met hot liquid over the alpha’s chin and cheeks. His voice grew tight and his hands shaky. The rate of his heartbeat speeding as his vision grew too blurry to see through. “Wh-what happened?”

“I, I’m sorry.” The alpha said thickly, tears of his own pooling in his eyes. He winced when he shifted to get a better look at his mate. He reached his own hand up to stroke Jihoon’s face, his fingers unable to stay still. 

Jihoon moved his hands to hold the hand on his cheek, a sob bubbling from his throat. “Why?”

“I-I,” The light in his eyes began to dull, his breathing shallow. He seemed to be looking beyond Jihoon instead of in his eyes. His eyelids were heavy. “I,”

Jihoon felt salty liquid dripping down his cheeks, horrified when the gaze of his mate developed into emptiness. He hurried to find Soonyoung’s pulse, appalled to find nothing but a shallow thump. “Stop talking. Let me call an ambulance!” He cried, reaching for his phone. Before he could dial the number, a guttural cough racked his alpha’s body. Blood erupted from his throat, pouring out over his lips. His eyelids lowering over his eyes. The metallic liquid stained him and his shirt crimson, he struggled to keep himself from choking on it. He reopened his eyes through the pain, staring at his mate with regretful eyes. “Stay with me, Soonyoung stay.”

The world was fuzzy.

“Soonyoung, please.”

He needed sleep. 

“Don’t close your eyes.”

The pain in his chest was immense. His hazy vision could only observe his mate crying into his cellphone. The borders of everything he could observe was building into blackness. He hated to hurt his mate more than he already had.

But, his eyelids were too heavy.

Why did he always end up hurting Jihoon?

“Soonyoung!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.
> 
> What will happen to Soonyoung? What are they going to do with Seungkwan? Who is really behind all of it?
> 
> You can't know just yet. Hopefully I can answer some questions in the next chapter. 
> 
> Feedback is always highly appreciated and keeps me motivated! Kudos too!
> 
> Thanks for reading, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be able to update regularly, but I'll try to as soon as possible.
> 
> Did you like it? Please let me know, it gives me more commitment and happiness. I get a warm feeling in my gut, I'm filled with joy uwu. 
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
